Valentine's Day
by Shifu and Tigress forever
Summary: Today's Valentine's Day, and Shifu has to figure put what to do with Tigress today. And when he does, and he asks Tigress to meet up with him tonight, will life really be normal? FYI: Chapter 1 is rated T, but chapter 2 and on it M, so then I'll change the rating.


Chapter 1: The Notice and Preparation 

**Shifu's P.O.V.**

As I walked down the hall, I could hear everyone's breathing/snoring. But then I heard something... off, and it was coming from Tigress's room. I had a puzzled look on as I opened her door, and peeked in. I was shocked out if my fur for a second. She was... purring? I just couldn't believe my ears. I went ahead and smiled at the sight before me, closed her door, and started my way back down the hallway.

But then I stopped in my dead tracks when it hit me. Today was Valentine's Day! What was I supposed to do for her? Of course there are the regulars like flowers or chocolate, but I wanted to make today special for her. So, what exactly am I supposed to get/do for her? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when the Gong went off.

"Good morning Master," they all said in unison, including Po.

"Good morning, students. And since today is Valentine's Day, you all have the day off." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master."

"Of course. How 'bout some breakfast while we share what we're doing with our loved ones tonight." I suggested, but instead of looking ahead at everyone, I let myself look deeply into Tigress's gorgeous amber eyes, as the guilt sunk in even more.

Of course, that idiot panda just had to ruin the moment. OK, so maybe I'm over reacting. But still. He _did _ruin the moment. "Uh, Master? Are you OK?"

"Uh, yea... I'm fine. Let's go into the kitchen, and you could make some of your dad's secret ingredient soup." I said, looking down, before walking off to the kitchen, everyone following suit.

When we got there, Po went over to the stove, and prepared the noodle soup. After a few minutes, Po broke the silence... yet again and asked us, "So... what are you guys planning for tonight?"

Mantis answered him almost immediately, and said, "Well, I was planning to take my girlfriend uh..."

"Ming?" Po asked.

"Yea. I'm planning to take her to her favorite restaurant, and have a romantic evening."

"Sounds nice."

"What about you, Crane?"

"Um... I don't really want to say." He said nervously.

"Oh, OK. Well, the noodles are ready," he said, as he poured them into 7 individual bowls, and served one to each of the masters.

After eating, Po collected the dishes, and placed them in the sink, before going outside with me to talk with him.

Once at the Peach tree, Po asked me, "So, Master, first, what exactly did you want from me? And second, what's been bothering you lately?"

"Well, um... there's pretty much only one answer for those questions."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea on what to do for Tigress today. I'm such an idiot." I said disappointedly and leaned back onto the tree, before sighing and looking down at the ground.

"For one, you're not an idiot, and for two, why didn't you ask me earlier?"

"Because. I thought that it was in several days. That is, until I woke up this morning and looked at my calendar."

"Oh. Well, you could always give her, her favorite flower, which isn't it a peony, the national flower?"

"Yes it is, but I want today to be one of her best memories."

"Well you could..."

_10 minutes later, after the decision was final_

"Um... Shifu? A-Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And, I'm not changing it." I said, walking away to my room.

Half an hour later, Tigress knocked on the wall and asked, "Shifu, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey honey. I'm just cleaning my room, because I have nothing better to do." I said with a chuckle, as she walked up to me and crossed her arms and said coldly, "We both know that's not the truth. Now, why are you cleaning your room? Because the last time I checked, you hated cleaning."

"I do, but you know, I don't really have any time on my hands to clean, so I decided to go ahead and clean it today."

"Oh, well, good luck." Tigress said with a smile I think she forced onto her face, and kneeled down to my level, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

But before she got up and walked off to leave, I grabbed the back of her neck, and kissed her passionately for several minutes, before I broke for air. "Well, I'll see you later, Shifu." she said, before kissing me on the check and leaving the room.

_Later that day in the barracks_

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hall, and stopped in front of Viper's room. I debated for a second, before knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said, before I opened her door, stepped in, and closed it behind me.

"Oh, hey Tigress." she said with a smile, as she closed the scroll, and set on in her bed stand.

"Hey, Viper." I said gloomily, as I plopped down on her bed, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with a concerned face.

"Well, it's just... Shifu hasn't done anything for me for Valentine's Day."

"Well, has he at least told you a 'Happy Valentine's Day'?"

"No, not even that!"

Viper looked surprised and puzzled at the same time, but then I asked worriedly, "Hey, do you think he'll even do anything for me today?"

"Of course he will. And believe me, if he doesn't, you'll never hear the end of his apologizes." she said to me, with a smile, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks, Viper." I said warmly, and hugged her lightly, before getting up, and leaving the room.

Once I closed the door, I went to my room, picked up a scroll, and started to read it. After a while, I became tired, and eventually, fell asleep. I awoke from a sudden knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, getting up to answer it.

"It's Shifu. May I come in?"

I stopped in my dead tracks, and ran over to my dresser, took my hairbrush, and ran over to in front of my mirror. I then bushed my fur as quickly I quickly as I could, without making any mistakes. Once done, I put my brush up flattened my vest, and opened the door. "Yes, Shifu? What is it? Also, I know this may sound stupid, but do you know what time it is?"

"About 5ish," he said, sitting on my bed and continuing, once I sat next to him. "And, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Could you meet me in my room at about 9?"

"Uh... sure, I guess."

"'Kay good."

"Um, just wondering, will this be like... my Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"Oh, OK. Just wondering."

"Well, um... I guess I'll see you at dinner in an hour."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye, beautiful." he said, before turning to leave.

Once gone, I just wanted to punch myself in the face. What the hell was I supposed to where? Of course, I could wear my Christmas outfit, but he's already seen that! And besides, it's not all that different from my regular every-day outfit. Anyway, what the hell am I supposed to wear? I decided to go ahead and leave the room, and go to Viper's.

Once there, I knocked on the door, and walked in. "Hey, Tigress. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong!"

"Then, what is it?"

I sighed before saying, "Well, Shifu asked me to meet him in his room tonight around 9."

"So? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I don't know what to wear! I don't really want to wear!"

Viper laughed at me for a second, before asking, "When was the last time you checked your closet?"

"Uh... never."

"I expected that. Follow me." she said, slithering into my room.

After opening my closet, she took a black dress out, that I remembered wearing to my senior prom. "Uh... Viper? You do realize that the last time I remember wearing that, it was my senior year in high school. Right?"

"Yes, and that's a good thing. You're going to want it to be a little tight."

"OK, fine. So I have a dress. Now what about shoes and stuff?"

She then slithered back over to my closet and got out matching black high-heels, black leggings, a black bra- a cup too small, and a black, lacy thong.

"Viper?..." I asked.

"Yes?"

"You really expect me to wear all these things tonight?"

"Of course I do! You'll look amazing!"

"Fine." I hesitantly said.

"So, get dressed, and come into my room when you're done."

"OK."

Viper left the room, and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, I started to strip my clothes off, starting with my vest. Once I was completely naked, I went ahead and started with the thongs and bra. Once that was on, I went ahead and pun to the leggings and dress. Once done, I put on the high-heels, and walked over to Viper's room.

It took a while, but she eventually finished, and she had put on me purple feathered earrings, light pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara, golden eye shadow, and groomed my fur before she said that I was officially done.

Since Viper and I didn't want Shifu to see me in my awesome outfit, she brought me some noodle soup, and I ate, before brushing my teeth and washing it with mouthwash, before we got the final touches done.

**Hey guys, and thank you for reading my new story, and I'll update as soon as possible. :) **


End file.
